This invention relates generally to high-speed sorting devices, and particularly to a coin sorter wherein mixed coins, tokens or a mixture of coins and tokens are distributed into one or more troughs each having serially arranged diverters mounted therein, at least one diverter in each trough for each diameter of coin or token to be sorted, with sorted and counted coins or tokens falling through an opening in a respective trough and passed to a collection receptacle.
The present invention is a coin or token sorter which has its roots in a very early type of coin sorter called a xe2x80x9crailxe2x80x9d sorter. In this sorter, coins or coin-like objects, such as tokens used in casinos, ride downward along a wall and on a lip or rail and are sorted either by an opening or discontinuity in the wall corresponding to the diameter of the coin to be sorted or possibly by a diverter which engages coins of the diameter to be sorted.
In accordance with this invention, there may be generally the following:
A device receives a volume of coins and spreads them into multiple channels of coin flow.
Coins then flow in a respective channel at a moderate downward angle and against a side wall surface of the channel, each side wall being with respect to a generally vertical surface so that there are two channels, and thus two flows of coins, in each trough.
The coins are separated or sorted, at the lower end of the troughs by diverters which first remove the largest coin, then the next smaller coin, then the next smaller coin, etc. Coins may be counted, typically in the area of each diverter, as they are sorted. In addition, for increased sorting speeds, the interiors of the troughs are configured to separate stacked coins.
This invention will be better understood from the following description when considered in conjunction with the appended drawings.